


Problem Aborted

by barns_bucky



Series: Tumblr Inspired [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Adoption, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy, Trans Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets pregnant, tells Steve, they have a brief conversation. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Aborted

**Author's Note:**

> This title is awful, I know.
> 
> I'm still taking requests over on my tumblr: galaxybeck  
> Just check out my 'ships' page before requesting anything, if you do.

__

The brunette fidgeted where he stood, glued to the floor, grey eyes trained on Steve’s face. God, what was he going to say to him? ‘Oh yeah, sorry to spoil your appetite, but I’m pregnant. With your love child.’

Yeah, that didn’t seem like it’d go that well.

Bucky wasn’t afraid of Steve because he never gave him  _reason_ to be afraid, but now that he knew for a fact that he was pregnant, he was terrified of what might happen; they had only been dating for over a year.

Of course, if Steve got upset, he could always throw it back on him; say that he ‘shoulda used a condom.’  _Which he should have._ However, he couldn’t pin the entire situation on the man; he was the one who told him not to worry about it.

At least all he had to worry about was pregnancy. Could be worse, he could be having to worry about STDs.

“I’m pregnant.” The words just tumbled from his mouth with zero thought and he looked slightly alarmed at his own actions.  _Fuck._

The two men seemed to stare at each other in complete silence, neither knowing  _what_ to say to mend the current situation.

It wasn’t until five minutes had passed (he knew because he kept his eyes trained on the clock behind Steve) that the blonde finally spoke up. “Are you sure?” The question was quiet, mumbled.

If he hadn’t been waiting, listening for a response, he probably would have missed it.

“I’m as sure as those four different pregnancy tests lying in the sink,” he replied not even a minute later. Pausing briefly, he continued on, “And my cycle hasn’t shown its ugly ass face.”

Silence surrounded the two as Steve seemed to ponder on what to say next. “Right, how long?”

“Remember when we visited my sister’s–”

“And we didn’t use a condom.” A look of ‘holy fucking shit’ appeared on Steve’s face.

“Yeah,” he paused slightly before continuing, “So.. about eight weeks.”

The brunette felt a bit bad for popping the news on him suddenly because now he looked so confused on what he should do or say.

“Do you want to keep him?”

Now it was his turn to look confused. “What?”

“Do you want to keep the baby?”

That was the question of the day. Did he want to give birth? Not really, he never imagined  _he_ would be the one that’d be stuck in the position to push a log out his reproductive organ.

* * *

He didn’t keep the baby and even though Steve said he was fine with the abortion, Bucky  _knew_ he wasn’t. He could see the disappointment on his face whenever Clint mentioned his sister, Laura’s, kids; or when they took Laura’s kids to the park, he could see the disappointment. Bucky knew that Steve had wanted that fetus as much as Bucky wanted him, or her.

Five years had passed since that abortion. They were now married, had adopted a cat and a dog, Bucky had started testosterone and had top surgery. Steve had a stable job as an artist, Bucky had his own hair salon.

To add onto it, they were now going through the process of adopting and they couldn’t be happier.

After having gone through with abortion, Bucky would argue tooth and nail if one fucking person argued that he was wrong to make the choice he did; because he made the choice he did, he had a stable career and a stable relationship.


End file.
